non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zed
'Zed' is a Tyrannosaurus Rex - revived and artificially hyper-evolved using incredibly advanced human technology. In his hyper-evolved state, he is referred to as a Zenithsaurus Rex, meaning "King of reptiles at its most powerful". Among its evolved features, Zed has the following enhancements: *muscular forearms with hands like a humans (four fingers and an opposable thumb). *Camouflage skin - similar to a chameleon but much more sensitive. *Hidden wings in its back that allow him to fly over huge distances. *Pockets inside its mouth, used for storing items such as bombs, etc. *Enhanced senses. *Enhanced durability. * Enhanced intelligence. *Able to talk to a certain extent. *Nanites within his body that accelerate the healing of injuries. Zed's enhanced intelligence allowed him to do a lot of things that would seem impossible - including using human technology such as computers, knowing how to start fire, been able to disarm bombs, etc. Originally intended to be the emblem and a weapon used by the terrorist organization Geneflow Solutions, Zed would later turn against the organization and - with the help of the human protagonists and the Z-Dactyl Keera - aid in their downfall. Information 'Z.REX' 'Backstory' Zed was conceived between Samantha Jones (a brilliantly-minded expert in animal neurology, but also a corporate spy and technology thief who had grown disillusioned with the world and humanity) and Jeff Hayden (a dinosaur expert and the director of scientific development at the company Symtek Biotronics in Scotland). Creating the worldwide organization Geneflow Solutions across several locations (including Fort Ponil in New Mexico and in Edinburgh, Scotland along other locations), Jeff became the first of many followers of Samantha's vision - believing that humanity was ultimately driving itself into extinction by destroying the planet and would never reach its full potential. Joseph's plan involved recreating and hyper-evolving dinosaurs to be used as biological weapons. This in itself was only a small part of Joseph's grand plan, which would be to turn her, her followers and numerous kidnapped individuals who were the top of their chosen fields a race of human-reptile hybrids - who would take over the planet by bringing the destruction of humanity (using the dinosaurs to effectively cause a Third World War). During this, the world's governments would wipe each other out using nuclear weapons while she and her followers would reside safely underground and wait for the radiation to subside - while the dinosaurs they controlled would hunt down any survivors of WW3 and kill them. When the radiation subsided, Samantha and her followers would re-emerge and rebuild the planet in accordance to her vision. 'The Creation of Zed' For the start of this, Samantha and her followers began to find the necessary genetic material that could be cloned and later altered. Geneflow had its first success when it discovered the presence of soft tissue preserved in a T.Rex ''femur. To aid in the process, Jeff used a piece of advanced technology from Symtek known as Bio-Regenerators. The Bio-Regenerators had been developed as a way of accelerating a person's healing process using nanites, but also enhanced the cells they repaired and made them better when before. Thanks to tests showing the machines could even work on rejuvenating fossils, the Bio-Regenerators became the main tool for bringing Joseph's plan to fruition. Fusing the nanites with the fossilized remains of the T.Rex's D.N.A, Geneflow were not only able to restore the Tyrannosaurus Rex back to life, but also allowed them to directly influence and advance the potential evolution of the creature through millions of years. Using this technique, they hyper-evolved the T.Rex - giving it numerous new traits: *muscular forearms with hands like a humans (four fingers and an opposable thumb). *Camouflage skin - similar to a chameleon but much more sensitive. *Hidden wings in its back that allow him to fly over huge distances. *Pockets inside its mouth, used for storing items such as bombs, etc. *Enhanced senses. *Enhanced durability. *Enhanced intelligence. *Able to read and talk to a certain extent. Thanks to the nanites now inside the creature's body, the Tyrannosaur now also had to ability to recover from its injuries much faster then before. With the creature now ready for 'conditioning', Geneflow named the monster's species ''Zenithsaurus Rex - meaning "King of Reptiles at his Zenith". 'Project Failure' To ensure that the Z.Rex would obey them, Samantha went to work for a man called Bill Adlar on his project - developing a new video game system called Ultra-Reality - which used a type of technology called 'Think-Send' to allow a person to fully immerse themselves in a game. Josephs stole an early work-in-process version of the Think-Send headset along with other technology - been later kicked off Bill's team. Using the think-send technology, she began to fill the Z.Rex's head with terabytes of information. However, due to the version she stole only been an early work-in-progress and full of glitches, the Z.Rex's mental state began to deteriorate. Rather than kill the creature there and then, Joseph's instead offered Bill the funding to complete his Ultra-Reality game - if he worked on the Z.Rex project at Fort Ponil first. Bill agreed, due to the fact his current contract was running out, and quickly learned the full extent of Geneflow's ambitions. Following instructions, Bill updated the software and restore the balance in Zed's brain. To do this, Bill placed Zed inside a simple Ultra-Reality simulation. However, Bill had to adapt the latest version of the Think-Send technology - which was based on the brainwaves of his teenage son Adam. As a result, there were side effects as Zed absorbed some of Adam's personality; becoming more headstrong, willful and secretive as well as been prone to sudden bad moods. He also absorbed some of Adam's memories - thus bonding with Bill as a result (thinking of him as a surrogate father) and with Bill naming the monster 'Zed'. Seeing the creature as useless for their plans, Jeff ordered the creature to be destroyed by putting a lethal electric charge through his brain - since they had the creature's D.N.A ready from beforehand and the technology to re-create the Z.Rex. However, Bill saw the action as murder - believing that Zed was a living, thinking creature that deserved to live - and thus lowered the voltage before flicking the switch to do so. The charge still apparently killed the creature, with Geneflow dumping the monster's body in a state park in Utah. 'Like Father, Like Son' However, Zed - despite his injuries - was alive and rose once more. Despite to the injury to his brain, Zed maintained his link between himself and Bill but also to Bill's son Adam (who Zed began to think of as a brother of sorts) and thus decided to find him and bring him to his father. Learning about the monster's survival, Samantha and Bill along with most of their staff evacuated Fort Ponil and relocated to their base in Scotland - dispatching their security agents (led by an American named Frank Bateman) to get Bill's son Adam as Zed returned to the base and killed most of the remaining staff. However, Zed had already picked up on Adam's scent and soon arrived at the apartment where Adam was staying. However, the security agents had also arrived and attacked Zed - who (while fighting the agents) began to demolish the apartment as a result. Luckily, Adam escaped and fled with a passing truck - with Zed killing the majority of the agents before continuing to track Adam's scent. Zed pursued Adam to Santa Fe - where the teenage boy was trying to piece together all that was going on and find out where his father was, based on one text that his father had sent him (which stated he was been held against his will, not to involve the Police and to get back to Scotland to deliver some evidence to his old friend Jeff Hayden). Unbeknown to either Bill or Adam at the time, Jeff was working with Geneflow. Although Adam had been told that his father was at 'Fort Ponil', he had no idea where it was and, to make matters worse, Geneflow's security had presented false evidence to the Police that Adam was a wanted thief - forcing him to stay away from the city. While in hiding, Adam was captured by Bateman and another man called Jonno. However, Zed had tracked them down and sent Bateman flying with a tail sweep before killing Jonno. Grabbing Adam, Zed took him into Fort Ponil - where Adam met Mike Sedona, the only surviving scientist at the base before Zed destroyed the inside. Learning more about Zed from Sedona, Adam was shocked to learn what the creature was capable was - especially when Zed began to talk - wanting to know 'why' he was created. The 'meeting' was soon interrupted by the return of Batemen and other men - armed with electroshock guns and rocket launchers. Batemen tried to lure Adam to come with him, with Sedona adding that he had developed an anti-pheromone spray so that Zed wouldn't be able to smell them. However, Zed made the decision by knocking Adam back before battle soon erupted between Zed and the Geneflow soldiers. The humans again were outmatched by Zed and Bateman fleeing once again - while Sedona was killed during the fight. During the fight, Adam realized that his dad had indeed helped in creating Zed after recognizing the monster performing his signature combat moves from Ultra-Reality. 'Going after Geneflow' After the fight, Zed revealed more of his skills as he showed his ability to fly as well as disarming a bomb Bateman had left. Having learned that everyone was heading for a Geneflow base in Scotland - where Adam realized he had to get to as well, Zed created a makeshift harness around his neck before gathering supplies - including numerous papers detailing his creation. Putting Adam into the harness, Zed reset the bomb and flew away from the base as the bomb destroyed it - with the hyper-evolved dinosaur carrying Adam on his back. The pair's trip was staggered, with them flying at night and resting rough during the day. During their trips, Adam tried to get on Zed's side as well as trying to learn more about him. Finally, the pair reached Edinburgh - initially landing on top of an extinct volcano called Arthur's Seat before heading towards the vacant warehouses in Granton. With Adam's help, Zed got inside before making himself a bed out of piles of old carpet inside - before letting Adam go to his flat to get some items from it. While Adam was away, Zed dug into the concrete inside the warehouse to the underground cables - hacking the power supply so that the warehouse they were in had some power to the lights inside. When Adam returned - having narrowly avoided Bateman after been chased by him through the streets - Zed checked through the stuff Adam had brought back before seemingly eating a photo of Adam and Bill (although he had instead put it inside one of the pockets in his mouth). This led to an argument between the pair (although Adam was doing most of the talking), before Zed left to try and find Bill. He returned some time later in a foul mood, having not succeeded in finding Geneflow, with Adam noticing Zed copying how he himself would react after losing an argument with his dad. Deciding to continue trying to get Zed on his side and noticing the creature's eyes were wet, Adam suggested about going out tomorrow to find Dad's friend Jeff - with Zed not replying but Adam beginning to feel a connection between him and the dinosaur. 'Two Faced' Adam left in the morning and managed to go and see Jeff Hayden - who convincingly feigned surprise at the papers regarding Zed's creation. Adam also learned more about Samantha Josephs and about the Bio-Regenerators that Symtek was developing - not realizing he was been lied to. Leaving the papers and his Dad's mobile number with Jeff and having him promise not to tell the police as his dad requested, Adam set off back for the warehouse. On the way back, Adam was shocked as he witnessed Zed savagely attack and kill a group of horses - before flying off and clutching his head. Upon returning to the warehouse, Zed appeared pale and weak, which left Adam confused after what he'd seen earlier. Furthermore, he was no further on in learning why Zed was created. That night, Adam was phoned by Jeff - who explained all that he had worked out from reading the papers; stating that Geneflow had genetically engineered a dinosaur using 'stolen' Symtek technology. He also proposed Adam meet with him and his security to confront Samantha - who had an address in Edinburgh - with what they knew and thus release Bill. For Adam, it seemed like a ray of hope as he would be reunited with his Dad and Zed could potentially be looked after by experts. However, when Adam went to meet with Jeff the next day, neither he nor his security showed up. Spotting Bateman in the crowds of people, Adam tailed him to Samantha Joseph's address but left soon after. Returning to the warehouse, Adam was scared to find Zed gone - with only a message scratched on the wall saying Get Dad Now. Searching around Edinburgh, Adam saw a young woman been taken away by an ambulance - with the people talking nearby saying that the girl claimed to have been attacked by a 'Dragon'. He also had no luck finding Jeff at either his house or at Symtek - with the receptionist stating he hadn't been in all day. Some time later, Adam's attention turned to explosions coming from Edinburgh castle, which suddenly began to crumble - with Adam immediately thinking Zed's natural dinosaur instinct had taken over and that he was destroying the castle. While watching, Zed reappeared and snatched Adam up - flying with him back to the warehouse. Adam's curiosity was peaked when he found Zed had a white sox sweatshirt belonging to his dad before he left. From Zed's limited speech, Adam learned that Zed had gone out again to try and find Bill and had found the sweatshirt attached to helium balloons above the city. Adam quickly realized that Zed had been tricked but before anymore could be said, Batemen and a group of mercenaries arrived and attacked Zed - having followed Adam when he hadn't noticed. Zed was brought down by a barrage of energy blasts from the electroshock guns before been tranquilized - while Adam tried to use an electric cable against his attackers. One of the men tried to bring him down with a tranquilizer, but instead hit the mobile phone in Adam's pocket, while Adam unintentionally was knocked out by the voltage from the cable. 'Revelations' The pair were both taken to the hidden Geneflow base - located in an abandoned nuclear bunker underneath Arthur's seat. Zed was taken to an arena filled with tranquilizer gas to keep him asleep, while Adam was taken to a prison cell - having woken up during the journey and pocketed the tranquilizer dart after learning that it hadn't gone in. He was soon dumped into a cell with Jeff - who claimed he had been visited in the night and knocked out. Talking to Adam, Adam began to tell Jeff about Zed - including how he had disarmed the bomb at Fort Ponil and flew both of them from New Mexico to Edinburgh. However, Adam questioned Jeff on why he was knocked out by force when he was given a tranquilizer - with Jeff dropping the ruse and revealing his affiliation with Geneflow. Although Adam was reunited with his father, it wasn't much good as now they and Zed were all captured. Bill revealed to Adam all that had happened since he was 'taken' - including Zed's creation, how he picked up Adam's thoughts and personality through the Think-Send headset and how he had tried to save Zed by reducing the electric charge meant to kill him. Adam also learned from tests been run on Zed by Samantha, much to his surprise, that Zed had actually come to care about him - despite the apparent evidence to the contrary. Another shock quickly came when he learned that Zed wasn't responsible for the attacks on the horses, the girl he saw been taken away in the ambulance or destroying Edinburgh castle, as he was soon introduced to Zed's clone - referred to by Jeff as the Y.Rex. Unlike Zed, Y possessed no traits of Adam's personality and was a purely savage beast - responding only to computer commands given to him by Bill (who used a keyboard attached to a giant Think Send headset to filter out Adam's character traits and control Y). However, Adam learns that the creature's attacks on the girl and horses were a result of it breaking free of its control - while its attack on Edinburgh Castle (during which it only planted three of the four bombs inside its mouth pouches) was a diversion so that Geneflow could capture Adam and Zed. Having learned about Adam's experience with Zed, Jeff decided it was time for a 'face-off' between Zed and Y to see which of the two creatures was superior. Transporting Zed to 'The Ring', he was given a stimulant shot to wake him up while Y was entered into the opposite side. 'Freedom Won' When Zed was initially confronted by his clone, he refused to fight Y - only doing so after Jeff began threatening Adam and when Y itself attacked using the numerous combat tactics loaded into its brain. The plan to tranquilize both monsters if things got out of hand was soon thrown out of the window, as Zed managed to rip apart the wall and slice several of the cables using his claws - although Y was still beating his predecessor badly. During the fight, Adam realized that Bill was still needed to keep Y under control and managed to trick everyone by pretending to stab his father with the tranquilizer dart - with both him and his father finally rebelling against their captors. During the scuffle, Samantha and Batemen were knocked unconscious while Adam and Bill headed towards the ring as Y - no longer under control - began to go berserk. A revived Batemen followed the pair and tried to kill them - only to be killed himself by the Y.Rex after been badly injured before Zed saved Adam from been devoured by Y. Returning the photo of Adam and his Dad, Zed had seemingly realized that Bill was not his father, nor Adam his brother. Needless to say, Zed continued to protect them by fighting his psychopathic clone as the pair tried to flee - even though Y looked like it was going to seize victory as Zed held back its open jaws. As Adam and Bill ran off, Zed noticed the unused bomb from Y's earlier attack on Edinburgh castle inside his clone's mouth pouch. Holding open Y's jaws long enough, Zed managed to activate the bomb before kicking Y backwards - with the bomb exploding seconds later and killing Y for good. Hearing Hayden's voice, Zed took some of Y's shattered teeth and pushed them into the gums where several of his own teeth had been knocked out - thus making him appear to look like the Y.Rex - before heading after Adam and Bill. Jeff (now armed with a gun) managed to stop Adam and Bill from leaving - once more trying to get Bill to work for him on Geneflow's projects with him and Samantha (who had awoken from earlier and fled). Upon hearing the explosion and seeing what appeared to be Y, Jeff tried to prove that he still had control over the Y.Rex by stating an overriding priority command that Samantha had implanted in the Y.Rex's head. Zed managed to fool him long enough before the loose teeth slid out of his swollen gums - proclaiming he wasn't the Y.Rex before killing Jeff. Having succeeded, Zed - exhausted and badly injured - collapsed to the ground, although Adam and Bill were able to help him into a Bio-Regenerator to heal him. Many hours later, Zed emerged - now healed from all his injuries - and destroyed the research materials and equipment as well as destroying the power supplies for the hidden Geneflow base under Arthur's seat. Heading outside into the night air, Zed said his goodbyes to Adam and Bill before flying off into the night sky. 'Z.RAPTOR' While Zed didn't make an appearance in this book, he was mentioned several times as well as Bill having made a simulation of him in the Ultra-Reality game for Adam - although Adam stated that despite the Z.Rex been good, it was nothing when compared to actually been in Zed's presence. 'Z.APOCALYPSE' Appearances *''The Hunting Trilogy: Z.Rex'' - Book *''The Hunting Trilogy: Z.Raptor (Mentioned Only) - Book'' *''The Hunting Trilogy: Z.Apocalypse - Book'' Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Carnivores Category:The Hunting Trilogy Universe Category:Characters with a healing factor Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters with superhuman endurance Category:Males Category:Flying Creatures Category:Genetically-engineered beings Category:Invisible Creatures Category:Living Characters Category:Characters with superhuman agility Category:Mutants Category:Tyrannosaurs Category:Needs Infobox